


Celebrations

by Clever_Girl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cecelia's wedding, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Smut, Wedding, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl/pseuds/Clever_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, the victors are called to the Capitol for a fun reason. Beetee and Wiress have a celebration of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> I think this takes place in my OC character Fern's universe (well she *is* briefly in the story), but as I haven't quite worked out that continuity and as it doesn't really matter, let's just shrug and enjoy the sex.

Beetee meets Wiress' eyes across the room. She was talking to Cecelia when the girl pulled away to make her announcement, explain why they were invited to the Capitol instead of forced, why the group of victors were being treated like honored guests instead of whores or commodities. Wiress' happy, flushed face makes him smile. He gets to see her like this so rarely.

"It's sort of a second wedding, we had one with our families in District 8, but you all are my family as well, and I wanted you to be involved." Cecelia is beaming, holding onto her new husband's hand. He seems a bit overwhelmed with all of the people here, victors of the Hunger Games, a large piece of his wife's life that he can't ever be a part of. There's applause, and Wiress hugs her friend hard. They're close in age, and Cecelia is sweet enough to put up with any difficulty Wiress has in communicating. Beetee understands that friendship more than the odd, teasing one she has with Haymitch.

Wiress darts back to his side as soon as there's a gap in the crowd. "I haven't been to a wedding in ages!" Wiress tells him. She is bubbly with excitement, and the way she throws her arms around his neck basically forces him to look down her top. He struggles to meet her eyes and realizes by the glint in them that she's done it on purpose.

"Oh yeah, livewire?" He joins in the game, runs his hands along her spine, feather light. It always makes her shiver with excitement. The others are congratulating Cecelia, getting details for what room to meet in, asking if they can bring something. No one is looking their way, so he pulls Wiress' body close to his, making sure she can feel his erection pressing into her. She bites her lower lip.

"Yes, it's been entirely too long…" her voice is husky with desire now. She stands on tiptoe and kisses him. "I find them very romantic." He brings her hand to his lips, and kisses the very tip of each finger. Wiress pulls in a short breath and checks to make sure no one is looking.

"Dammit, Beetee…you always make me feel…"

He doesn't finish for her, just waits, hands on her waist.

"…too much. You make me feel too much."

Several people say they need to change before they can enjoy the party, and Beetee takes this excuse to get him and Wiress alone.

He holds her hand in the elevator, every nerve in his body thrumming at her touch. The others are chatting, but he can't hear or see anything except her. She's on him the second they're out and the elevator doors close, kissing him in the empty hallway. She pulls off her shirt, the little lacy bra underneath shows off more than it covers. Beetee lifts her so their mouths can meet fully, and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist. "Wire", he breathes, "Wire, we need to get to our room". Beetee hates being the voice of reason, but he really doesn't want anyone to find them half naked and making out.

He thinks Wiress replies, but it's hard to understand when her tongue is in his mouth, so he just carries her to their room. She manages the door, pressing her breasts against him as she maneuvers it open. Inside, they've used up the tiny amount of self control they had, and he leans her against the closed door while she makes quick work of his belt and pants. He then has a difficult time with hers, because she is stroking him as he unbuttons. "Can't focus", he murmurs.

She laughs, and takes pity on him enough to undress herself fully. Beetee lifts her again, against the wall. They're still in the doorway, but neither of them wants to take the few seconds needed to make it to the bed. He kisses down Wiress' neck, shoulders, breasts, then takes a nipple into his mouth. "Oh, Beetee", she moans. Her fingers are running through his hair, massaging his scalp. Their lips meet again. "Now, please, I need it" Wiress pleads. He guides himself into her, and she hisses as he pushes in. "So good." She comes quickly with his thumb on her clit, and Beetee grits his teeth while she pulses around him. It's _so_ hot, but he wants this to last longer. He moves his hips against her, pelvis hitting her exactly right, and there's a jolt of electricity that makes her shudder. "I'm really…"

"Sensitive?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be slow, then." Wiress nods in response, and he takes his time loving her. He rolls his hips carefully, gently sucks her ear into his mouth. She loves it all. He pulls out from her long enough for them to get to the bed, and she realizes how much she loves feeling full of him. She pins him down, slides his penis inside her again in one smooth stroke. "Wiress!" he moans. She adores riding him; it makes her feel powerful and sexy. Beetee is usually so intelligent, put together, in control of himself, but she can make him make these sounds, can make him fall apart. He leans up enough to lick her breasts, suckles at her to make her squirm.

"You _know_ that…"

"Drives you absolutely crazy." He smiles. He can make her fall apart, too. She shifts her weight against him in retaliation, putting pressure where she wants it most. Ten minutes of heaven, a blur of motion and kisses and the _sounds_ he makes, gets her to orgasm again, and this time Beetee lets the pulses set him off as well. He pulls Wiress to him as they shake, riding the afterglow as long as possible.

They lie together in silence for a while, just listening to their hearts beating together in time. Wiress presses soft kisses to his shoulder. "We should go to the party", she whispers. He groans. She takes a shower, and returns to find him in exactly the same spot. "Really?"

"Never leaving this bed, Wiress."

She laughs. "We'll be missed." She begins to set out clothes. Beetee just watches her, the smooth skin of her naked back.

"We could say we're sick. Dead even! Or, um, locked in our rooms by mistake," he teases. She just throws a shirt at his head. Beetee gets up, but instead of picking up his clothes, he stands behind Wiress, kissing her shoulder. "I understand we have to go," he kisses her neck, "but I want you to be thinking of me the whole time." She's tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. He can read the want in her body language.

Wiress sighs. "We're never going to get enough of each other, are we?"

"I hope not." Beetee pulls on his pants, shakes the wrinkles out of a clean shirt. "I guess I need a tie?"

"Yes. Zip, please." He turns to find Wiress in a blue cocktail dress. He doesn't remember her ever wearing it before, the style team must have given it to her specifically for this. Sneaky them. He runs the zipper up her spine, the neckline is dipped enough to leave some of her upper back bare. He presses his lips against the nape of her neck. "Stop," she whispers. "You'll get me ready to go again, and I _know_ you need time to recuperate and anyway I actually want to go to the wedding party."

He nods, there's no way to stop the sparks between them, but he'll try. She hands him a tie. "Put this on and hurry up. I want to get down there before Haymitch drinks all the champagne."

Beetee laughs. "You're in a good mood, finishing most of your sentences."

She meets his eyes, surprised. "I guess I am." She laughs too. "Weddings are happy occasions, you know." She slips on shoes and goes to the mirror. She's applying makeup with an expert hand. Beetee doesn't know why it surprises him so much; Wiress is very intelligent and quick to pick up new techniques. Of course she can observe her prep team and learn how to be fancy for capitol occasions. He looks down at the fabric in his hands. At least he knows how to tie a tie.

They head down to the party, and Beetee grasps her hand for the duration of the elevator ride again. He doesn't have the pretty words necessary to describe how Wiress looks, but the dress matches her eyes, and whatever she did with makeup makes them look larger and bluer than usual. She's wearing the pendant he gave her, and earrings. The heels she is wearing are very tall, he has no idea how she manages to walk so gracefully in them, but they also make her sway her hips in a very enticing way. He's a bit astounded that she's with him. "You're absolutely gorgeous," he whispers into her ear. She squeezes his hand.

The elevator opens onto a scene of happy chaos. People are dancing and sipping champagne. Beetee hesitates a moment, Wiress usually dislikes loud noises and lots of people, but she's excitedly entering the crowd. He supposes this is very different from a reaping or anything else Games associated, the things that make her retreat inside herself. By the time he weaves through the crowd to find her, she's already dancing with Chaff, one hand clinging to his stump as he twirls her around. She's thrown her head back, laughing, and Beetee can hardly believe how beautiful his girl looks.

"Care to dance?" The voice belongs to Current, the only District 3 tribute he and Wiress have managed to bring home yet.

"Certainly!" he says, and they get onto the floor. She steps on his toes more than once, but at least she's wearing flats, and anyway, she's gotten much better since he danced with her on her victory tour. He gives her a little spin, and Current giggles, perhaps a product of too much early champagne. Oh well, he thinks, let the girl have some fun. The song changes to something slow, and Current is off with the kid who just won the Games a few months ago. Finnick. He really _is_ a kid, just fourteen, so she'll be safe. Beetee feels a tap on his shoulder. It's Wiress.

"Dance?" she asks. He's more than happy to oblige. She fits perfectly in his arms, as if he's been calibrated for her exact size. The heels just put her closer to his mouth for kissing.

"Wire", he whispers as they sway. Her eyes remain closed. "Wire." She looks up, and there's a tear in her eye that refuses to fall. "I love you, Wiress."

Her smile is small but genuine. "I love you so _so_ much, Bee."

He looks at Cecelia and her husband, dancing together. He's silent, but Wiress can read him just as well as he can read her. The quick glance was enough to tell her Wiress that he's thinking the same thing he has been for the past several years, that his wants haven't changed even with the discussions-that-turned-into-arguments they've had regarding marriage. Wiress lowers her eyes, unwilling to broach the topic and ruin this lovely moment. He gently directs her chin back up. "I know. I know we're both victors and that changes everything. But if we weren't, I would have married you the second I could get you to agree, and I'd never let you go."

I love you, Beetee." She clings to him tighter. "I am never _ever_ going to let go of you. We're going to stay together forever, I swear it. Until we die." Her voice is fierce; he knows her promise is for real. A heavy promise for a twenty four year old, forever could be a very, very long time, but Wiress was in the games. They age a person, make them more serious. Make them realize how short and precious life really is. Beetee trusts that she really, truly means it. He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes.

They dance most of the night. She's stolen away for a few dances by friends; Haymitch and Woof and Jed. He dances with Fern from District Nine, Seeder from Eleven, and sits one out chatting with Mags from Four. "Sweet girl you have," she says.

"She's wonderful." He answers.

"Good for you to recognize that." She grips his hand with hers, she's surprisingly strong for someone her age. "The two of you give me hope."

"Hope?"

"That the Games don't irreparably ruin your life." She watches Wiress on the dance floor, playfully pulling Haymitch around the dance floor to the beat. "You two found each other and saw something worth fighting for. I need to remember that when I see these young children who are made to kill and then try to live a normal life as a victor." Ah. Mags had been Finnick's mentor. This is an impossible life at any age, but the younger children; twelve, thirteen, fourteen year olds always seem the worst off.

Beetee surprises himself by giving Mags a hug. "I am grateful that I found her, grateful every single day." Mags chuckles and Beetee goes to get another dance with the woman he loves.

The rest of the night is a blur, both because of the excitement and the alcohol. He knows he dances with Cecelia and kisses her cheek, he knows he embarrasses himself in front of Fern by forcing her to listen to all the reasons why he loves Wiress, and he knows he dares Haymitch to do something insane, but it's like a movie in fast forward. He's glad he's there for the end of the night, though, when he helps Wiress out of her dress and into bed. He's the only one allowed to see her like this, naked and vulnerable. He's the only one she trusts to comfort her in the middle of the night, to finish her sentences correctly, to have sex the way she likes it (a little bit rough) without actually hurting her. "Wiress, you are an absolute goddess," he slurs.

"How did you manage to get so much drunker than me?" she laughs.

"I blame Haymitch."

"Of course you do, you don't particularly like him." She pulls the blankets up to cover their nakedness. It's very cozy, and he nestles into her.

"I don't know. He's okay…but he flirts with you. He can't have you." Beetee looks at her earnestly.

"He flirts with me, but that's just _teasing_." She gives him a look that she means to be stern, but is ruined by the fact that she can't keep her lips from twitching into a smile. " _Teasing_. It doesn't mean anything, he's trying to make you annoyed. And anyway, I like it. Makes me feel pretty." Now _she's_ the one teasing, and he kisses her with all his feeling.

"He can't have you," he says, stubbornly. Wiress is unused to being the reasonable one in the relationship. She's aware of how unhinged she can be, and it's really amusing to see Beetee in a similar state of disarray.

"He doesn't get me, silly." Wiress pulls Beetee's mouth to hers hard. She kisses him deeply, bites his lip, rams her hip into his. "Yours."

Drunk Beetee seems satisfied. "Okay." He holds her and strokes her hair until they both fall asleep.

Wiress wakes up to the sound of the shower. It's louder than the one at home, entered her dreams until she woke up horny as hell, picturing a wet Beetee. She rolls over into the empty spot he's left in the bed. She misses his warmth. The sound stops abruptly. She dozes back off for a minute or so, and when she next opens her eyes, there's Beetee clad only in a towel, straight from her dreams. "Good morning", he murmurs. "Sorry I got so drunk last night. I guess I was celebrating more than I thought."

She stretches, aware that Beetee is taking in every inch of skin she shows over the blankets. "It's fine. You weren't obnoxious or anything. Just rather sweet. Now come here." He raises an eyebrow, pointedly looking at the towel wrapped around his waist. She shakes her head, and he obediently drops it. She gives him a wicked grin. He pulls the blankets down around their feet, covers her body with his. She feels him harden against her thigh, and it makes her shiver with delight.

They kiss, tongues meeting inside her mouth. He tastes like toothpaste, but she still tastes like champagne. He kisses her shoulder, sucks the skin into his mouth. He then presses kisses down her breastbone, along with little bites. "You're going to give me love marks," she says.

"That's the plan," he tells her. "Got to stake my claim for the sexiest woman I've ever met." He kisses a breast, licks the nipple. She shudders. He moves to the other breast, sucks it into his mouth. He rolls the other nipple between his fingers, and Wiress feels like she could pass out from the sensation.

She moans wordlessly.

He kisses her mouth again, fingers pulling at both her nipples. She bucks her hips at him involuntarily. "You're so amazing," he tells her. She's silent, or possibly too overwhelmed with feeling to speak. He lowers himself to her stomach, kisses her several times, and then goes lower. Wiress spreads her legs automatically for his body, and he slides his arms under her legs. He nuzzles against her thighs, runs his cheek against the apex of her legs. He kisses each thigh in turn, and she makes impatient sounds. He finally licks where she wants him to, teeth, tongue, and lips at her service. He opens her with his fingers, rubbing her own wetness along her lower lips. He laps at them, and rubs a knuckle between. "How is this?"

"Wonderful" she says. He exhales, and she moans from the breath. Beetee licks a stripe between her legs, then sucks gently at the point where her nerves gather. He points his tongue and flicks at it, feels her move underneath his mouth. "Fingers!" she demands, and he's only too happy to comply, slipping one and then two fingers deep into her wetness. "Oh, Beetee," she moans. "Beetee." It's practically a whimper now, which means she is getting close. He thrusts his fingers in and out as he sucks at her clit. He wants to tell her that she is his, but his mouth is busy and it comes out as a hum. The hum gets her there, and she jerks her hips off the bed and makes incredibly sexy moans and shrieks. Her muscles clench at his fingers deep inside her, and Beetee can't imagine anything possibly hotter.

He nuzzles her for a while as she comes down off her high, making sure to wring out every ounce of pleasure possible.

"Beetee…" she whimpers. He smiles, and climbs up to lie with her. "Is it always that good? I can't even remember. It was…."

He doesn't finish the sentence for her. "It's always good, between us. Different levels, I think."

She closes her eyes, overwhelmed by sensation. "It's just that I can't imagine anything better in the world." He laughs. He lays next to her while her breathing returns to normal, and he's about to suggest breakfast when she speaks again. "Take me."

"What?"

She turns her head to him, eyes clear and wanting. "Please take me."

He 's very hard, and wonders if he is just hearing what he wants to hear, but she wraps her hand around him and strokes, slowly, thumb spreading precum around the head. "Take me. I need you," she tells him. He positions himself over her, kisses her.

"Really?"

She releases a frustrated breath. " _Yes_." He kisses her neck, sucks at her throat. She reaches down and positions his cock. She's absolutely soaking wet, and he enters her easily. They fit together perfectly.

"Is this good?" He asks. It's absolute paradise for him.

"Mmm." Wiress is rolling her hips, taking him deeper than he can get on his own. "Very….good….so good. But do what you like, I want what you like."

Beetee focuses on himself, kissing the crease underneath her breasts, holding her backside as he thrusts into her, all of the little things that bring him the most pleasure. "I'm close."

"Come for me," she moans.

"You?"

"No, I don't think I can come again. I want you to moan for me. I want you to come inside me."

Wiress knows that he loves when she speaks like that, and she keeps up meaningless dirty talk until he breaks down. Then she stops in order to hear him moaning her name, over and over as he spends himself inside her.

She adores the way he collapses next to her afterward, both of them glowing from exertion and orgasm. Wiress traces a heart shape over his chest, right above his real heart, and then kisses it.

"Now we'd better think about breakfast," she whispers.


End file.
